


Favorite Place

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Claire Temple Deserves Better, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018, Favorite place on Earth, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy wakes to a full week of her favorite place on Earth.





	Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> [Cool for the Summer: A Darcyland Vacation Challenge!](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/175911846672/fckyeahdarcylewis-cool-for-the-summer-a)
> 
> Day 12: Favorite place on earth

Darcy opened her eyes. Light was persevering in its fight to enter the room despite the blackout curtains, and the fan was blowing cool air softly across her skin.

And there was a warm presence cuddled up to her.

A smile stretched slowly across Darcy's face as she remembered what day it was, and that she had a whole week of days just like this to look forward to.

Darcy watched as her girlfriend stirred, then waited while she woke up enough to have the same realization Darcy had.

"It's my week off," she whispered.

"I know," Darcy whispered back.

Claire reached out, stretching her arms and making grabby hands for Darcy at the same time. Darcy obligingly spooned up against her, and Claire tucked her face against Darcy's neck.

"What do you want to do first?" she murmured.

"Who says we have to do anything?" Darcy asked, tickling Claire's foot with her toe.

"Isn't that what a vacation's  _ for _ ?" Claire sighed, whisking her foot safely out of the reach of Darcy's toes. "To go places? Do things?"

"You’re my vacation," Darcy yawned, rolling onto her back so that she could reach Claire's lips with hers. "Why go anywhere else? I'm already exactly where I want to be: my favorite place on Earth."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176927475853/favorite-place)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
